


Shinso's Pet

by dark_thology



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Kidnapped Midoriya Izuku, Kidnapping, Knife Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Omorashi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Top Shinsou Hitoshi, carving, first fic, human toilet, idk what all to tag, leg carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_thology/pseuds/dark_thology
Summary: Shinso kidnaps Deku and turns him into his sex slave
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Shinso's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are all 18+

Midoriya was walking in the hallway heading to his apartment when Shinso spotted him. He smirked to himself and walked over, grabbing Midoriya by the wrist and pinning him against the wall. “H-Hey what are you d-!” He was cut off by Shinso kissing him. Starting to panic, Midoriya pushed Shinso off him. “Get away from me!” He yelled. Shinso scoffed and covered his mouth. “Unless you want me to hurt your friends... I suggest you do as I say.” He moves his hand away. “Y-you wouldn’t!” Deku replied. “Oh, but I would. Now go to your apartment and tell them you’re going on a weeklong trip, then come to my apartment. Room 6. If you tell them about this, I’ll make sure you never see them again.” He gave Midoriya a sadistic smiling before leaving to his room. 

When Midoriya calmed down, he went into his apartment where he was greeted by Kirishima, Sero, Todoroki, Denki, and Bakugo. “Hey babe!” Bakugo smiled and walked over, planting a kiss on his cheek. “How was therapy?” Midoriya smiles softly. “It was good. Hey uhh... Mom wants me to go on a trip with her, so I won’t be here for about a week. She wants to spend time with me since I haven’t seen her for a few years. I’m going to head over to her place once I pack.” Bakugo nodded. “That’s okay baby. I’ll help you pack, okay?” Midoriya nodded and went to his room. They both packed his bags. When they finished, Midoriya kissed Bakugo. “I’m going to miss you Kacchan...” he sighed softly. “Me too... but you’ll have fun! So I’ll see you in a week.” Midoriya nodded and pecked his lips quickly before leaving. He went to Shinso’s apartment and knocked. Shinso opened the door. “Good you’re here. Let’s go.” He grabbed his own bag and left, walking to the car. Midoriya followed and got in the passenger side. Shinso got in and drove a few hours away to a hotel.

When they got there, Shinso helped Deku with his bags. It was a two-bedroom hotel. He put Deku’s bags in the smaller one. “Now put this on.” He handed Deku women’s lingerie. “What- no! I’m not putting that on!” Shinso scowled and slapped him, making him whimper. “Put. It. On.” Deku quickly changed into it. “Now for some rules.” Deku sighed and sat on the bed.

“You will not raise your voice at me. You will not take the lingerie off unless instructed to. You may not cum until I give you permission. You must ask permission to speak. You will do as you are told, when you are told. You will not do any harm to me whatsoever-unless it is scratching while having sex. If you break a rule you will get a slap. If you break them three times, it will result in a spanking. Every time you break a rule after that will result in a spanking. You will stay on your hands and knees unless otherwise stated. You will refer to me as ‘Master’ and say so after every sentence.” 

'Wait... cum?! Oh no...' Deku thought to himself. “Now... come here. I need to take a piss.” 'What- No, I’m not a toilet!' He stays sitting on the bed. Shinso growls and grabs his hair tightly, pulling him off the bed and pushing him to his knees. Deku let out a yelp as Shinso slapped him. “Open.” He quickly shook his head. “Open it or else it’ll be worse on you.” He hesitates before opening his mouth. Shinso unzipped his pants and took his dick out. He aimed it in Deku’s mouth and pissed into it. Once he finished he zipped his pants up and kneeled in front of Deku. “Swallow.” Deku shook his head resulting in Shinso slapping him. Instead of swallowing, he spat it into Shinso’s face. He growled lowly and wiped off his face, slapping Deku harshly. “Fine. Be that way.” 

He grabbed Deku by the hair and yanked him up, throwing him onto the bed. He whimpered slightly, Shinso tying him to the bed. He squirmed, trying to get out. “No matter how hard you struggle you won’t be able to get out.” He gagged Deku, who tried to bite him. He slapped him. “That’s three. You’ll get a spanking after this.” He pulled down the panties to expose Deku’s dick and unclasped the top, revealing his nipples. He put nipple clamps on him, Deku letting out a muffled groan. He tightened them slightly before taping a vibrator to Deku’s dick. 'No... no no no please- please!! I don’t want this!!' Deku arched his back trying to get away, resulting in Shinso slapping his stomach a few times. He closed his eyes as tears started to fall. Next, Shinso got a vibrating dildo and shoved it into him. Deku’s eyes shot open and he let out a small, muffled scream, arching his back. Shinso slapped his stomach until he finally settled down. 

Shinso turned on the vibrator first, watching Deku’s face as it shot throughout his body. He immediately turned it to the max setting, making Deku scream. Shinso chuckled and planted a kiss on Deku’s stomach. He jerked away from the touch. Shinso scoffed and turned on the dildo. Deku shook his head. 'No no no NO!! PLEASE, SOMEONE, SAVE ME! I- No why do I feel like this- I shouldn’t feel like this! No!!' He was crying freely now, his eyes stinging. Shinso laughed at this and set his phone up. He recorded before leaving the room. Deku screamed and jerked his hands, trying to get free. 

Hours had passed. Deku had stopped counting after the third hour. He had come around a dozen times, his dick a bright red. He heard the door open and quickly looked up, pleading with his eyes. Shinso walked over to him and ran his fingers over Deku’s dick. He jerked away and Shinso growled, slapping his stomach. Deku let out a whimper as he was about to come again. Shinso noticed this and smirked, repositioning the vibrator so that it was on his tip. Deku let out a scream as he came once more. He moved the vibrator away and turned it off. He turned the dildo off and slid it out, Deku letting out a sigh of relief. He was breathing heavily and winded as Shinso took the nipple clamps off. Deku closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Shinso decided to take advantage of his position and took his own pants and boxers off. 

Without warning, he slammed into Deku. He opened his eyes quickly, lots of fear in them. He tries to scream, but it came out as a muffled groan as Shinso slammed into him again. He tried to pull away, resulting in Shinso slapping him. He whimpered and laid still. Just don’t fight it... it’ll be over soon... He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Shinso kept thrusting into him. Deku came again and Shinso groaned, feeling him tighten around him. This sent him over the edge as he buries himself deep into Deku before releasing. He pulled out and quickly put a butt plug in him. 

He untied him and flipped him onto his stomach, quickly tying him back up. 'What is he... oh right, the spankings...' He gulps as he feels Shinso get off the bed. He came back with a whip in his hands. “One hundred hits to the ass. The back doesn’t count. I’ll count each one for you.” He brought it down on his ass. Deku screamed loudly and he slapped his back. “Shut up slut, you know you like this. That’s one.” He hit him with it again. “Two.” He proceeded to hit him until he was at one hundred. When he finished, he set the whip aside and untied him. “You may take a shower if you wish.” He left the room and went to his own bedroom. Deku went to the bathroom and showered. He looked at the razor and grabbed it. I want to go home... and see Kacchan... I want this to end... He sighed and put the razor to his arm, cutting himself. He made sure to not go too deep. Once he finished he got out and got dressed before going to his room. He laid down and covered up. 'It smells disgusting in here...' He slowly dozed off.

The next day, Deku was asleep when he heard the door open. He groaned softly and turned on his side. “Get up,” Shinso demanded. Deku shook his head. “I said up. Now!” Midoriya shook his head and curled into a ball, resulting in Shinso grabbing his hair and dragging him out of bed and slapping him. Deku let out a small whimper. “Get changed.” Deku quickly shook his head and Shinso slapped him. “That’s two. Now get CHANGED!”He yelled. “N-no...” Deku replied. Shinso scowled and slapped him harshly, throwing him face-first on the bed. Deku quickly got up and shouted “No!” Shinso glared at him as he pushed him back down, before getting slapped by Deku. He punched Midoriya in the head, causing him to pass out. 

When he came to, he was tied down with a blindfold on. He groaned softly. 'My head hurts...' “You attacked me.” Midoriya tried to say something, which only came out as a muffled sound. 'No... no no no dammit! Why’d he have to gag me!' “And your arms- what the fuck were you thinking!” Deku flinched at the words. “You’re so stupid and reckless.” He began to shake as he felt a hand hit his stomach. “As punishment, you’ll be tied here for two days. No food, no water. If you need to take a piss then piss on yourself, I don’t care. But you’ll be cleaning it up.” Deku began to cry. He felt Shinso shove a dildo up his ass. What..? He jerked as he felt vibrations and let out a muffled scream. He shook his head. “Oh, you poor soul... you’re gonna have so many orgasms...” Shinso chuckled and ran his hand along Deku’s back before smacking it. He left the room, leaving a crying Midoriya to suffer. 

Deku got no sleep that night. He was a mess. The door opened and he squirmed slightly. He felt the dildo slide out and gave a sigh of relief. Shinso slapped his ass, earning a whimper out of Deku. “God that’s hot...” He chuckled softly. “You gotta piss don’t you?” Deku nodded and Shinso untied him. He tied him back, on his back. Deku looked at him with confusion. “This is going to be fun..." He pressed down gently on Deku's stomach, causing him to go wide-eyed. He shook his head quickly, trying to close his legs. "Go on... piss yourself." Deku let out a whine as Shinso pressed down harder. He began to leak and Shinso chuckled. "Look at yourself... pissing the bed... how pathetic." Deku started crying as Shinso pressed even more. Deku lost all control as a few drips turned into a stream. Shinso got up from the bed and watched him, his face red with embarrassment. He finally stopped and turned his head away. Shinso scoffed and untied him, putting a collar and leash on him. He dragged him to the kitchen and handed him a cup of his piss. "Drink it," he demanded. Deku shook his head earning a slap from Shinso. "I said drink!" He sighed and quickly drank it, handing the cup back. Shinso set it in the sink before dragging him back to the bedroom.

He tied the leash to the bed and took his own pants and boxer off. Deku's eyes widened as he tried to get away. Shinso grabbed him by the neck and pulled him to his feet, turning him around and slamming roughly into him. Deku let out a choked scream. He bit the back of Deku's neck, making it bleed. Deku let out a sob, Shinso pounding into him animalistically. Soon his screams of pain turned into moans of pleasure. "I want to hear you moan my name..." Deku shook his head and Shinso slapped him. "Moan my name slut!" He yelled. "If-if I do w-will you l-leave me a-alone tomorrow?" Deku asked. Shinso thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes... I suppose I will. Now moan my name!" He slammed roughly into him once more. "A-ah, Sh-Shinso!" Deku moaned out. Shinso smiled sadistically to himself and pounded right into Deku's prostate. He became a shaking mess, his legs quivering and threatening to fall out beneath them. Shinso slammed into him a few more times before releasing inside him. Deku released soon after. He pulled out and quickly shoved a butt plug in him and untied him from the bed. Deku fell to his knees, crying uncontrollably. Shinso laughed to himself before leaving the room. 

The next day, Deku was asleep when Shinso barged in and pinned him down. "Hey- You said you'd leave me alone!!" Deku yelled and tried to get away as Shinso tied him down again. "Well, I lied." He gagged Midoriya and grabbed a knife. Midoriya screamed and tried to move away, while Shinso chuckled. "What to carve into you first..." He walked down to the side of the bed and put the knife to his thigh. Deku shook his head and screamed before Shinso carved the word 'Slut' into his thigh. He started sobbing in pain, trying to kick at him. Shinso growled and slapped Deku's stomach harshly, making him yelp. "You're useless..." He walked to the other side of the bed and carved 'Whore' in his other thigh. He laughed at Deku's misery. He went to the foot of the bed and wrote 'Useless' right above his ankle. By now Midoriya was sobbing and screaming, trying to kick out at him. Shinso scoffed. "I guess I'll stop now..." He set the knife down and untied Midoriya, who laid still. Shinso left the room and sat down on the couch. 

A few minutes later Deku shakily stood up and quickly got dressed. He slowly walked out of the room and got a snack from the kitchen. He walked to the living room, behind the couch. He glanced at Shinso who was too busy watching a show to notice. He looked up at the door and quickly ran to it. He quickly opened the door and ran outside. "Oi get back here!" Shinso got up and quickly ran after him. Deku barely got ten feet from the door before Shinso tackled him to the ground. He grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him back inside, to the bedroom. He threw him on the ground and pinned him down, punching him repeatedly. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRY TO RUN AWAY YOU USELESS BITCH!" He yelled, getting off him and kicking him. Deku curled into a ball, trying to block the kicks. "P-please! St-stop!" He cried out. He tried to crawl away, but Shinso got back on top of him holding a knife. He stabbed Deku's hand, making him scream out in pain. "You shouldn't have done that." Shinso slapped him harshly. "Now I have to kill you to make sure you don't escape..." He brought the knife up. "N-NO PLEASE! I-I PROMISE I W-WON'T DO IT A-AGAIN PLE-" He was cut off by Shinso slitting his throat. His eyes widened and he grabbed his neck, trying to stop the bleeding. Shinso got off him and watched Deku slowly bleed out. "Well... hopefully your 'Kacchan' won't miss you."


End file.
